Living as Leiko
by Molscat98
Summary: Levy was born a female but raised as Leiko. A boy. Her mother insisted that she was a boy and refused to accept that her only child was a girl. Her father was against it but decided to go along with it until Levy moved out. Only then can she live how she wanted. Levy just moved houses so a new school was in order too. Now Levy was going to join Fairy tail academy.
1. Some insight

_Living as Leiko_

 _Fairy tail doesn't belong to me_

* * *

My mother was told she could never get pregnant. She tried and tried but nothing ever happened. Until suddenly it worked. It was a miracle to her and my father, but when she found out she was having a girl she felt cursed. She always wanted a boy! Not a girl! So when I was born she raised me as a boy. Boy clothes, boy toys, boy everything. She didn't let me make any friends who were girls, she was scared it would bring the feminine out of me. I hated pretending to be a boy. My father called me Levy but my mother hated it and it always caused arguments.

Obviously all the information on me was correct. All of my records had the name Levy on it and my gender was female. It was a pain explaining to my old school that even though I'm a girl I would be attending as a male student. But they went along with it as it's a 'personal issue' and they have no right to butt in. Besides it's not like it was affecting anyone, apart from me.

Getting into the academy was even worse. Since I'll be living on school grounds from Monday to Friday and I'll have to stay in a dorm. There was a girl's dorm and a boy's dorm. Since I'm a girl impersonating a boy I can't go to the girl's dorm. But staying at the boy's dorm wasn't exactly allowed. The head wasn't easily persuaded into letting me stay in the boy's dormitory due to the rules and regulations. He kept asking me if it was what I truly wanted. I said yes but I know he didn't believe me. My father knew him personally and eventually he got his approval. Makarov and the other staff were the only ones who knew about my true gender in the academy. None of the students would know but rumours are bound to spread around. It's obvious I'm a girl but most people just keep their mouths shut and assume I'm just a feminine boy.

I know it's a stupid thing to do. To have gone my whole childhood and now teenage years as something I don't what to be but as long I'm under my mother's wishes it's what I'm going to do. When I move out and get the heck away from her I'll do as I wish! I'll be the girlest girl that ever girled.

Well maybe not, but I won't have to live my life by someone else's rules.

* * *

Okay maybe some things are off about this story but I hope that's alright. Just go along with it, you know for shits and giggles ^-^ If you think it sound good tell me, otherwise I might drop it


	2. Dragon's den

_Living as Leiko_

I have never written a story in first person before so I'd like to give it a try. I'll be switching between Levy's pov, Gajeel's pov and maybe third person as well. The idea to make this fanfiction just suddenly came to me while I was writing 'Kitty kitty'. I have no clue why but I thought I'd give it a shot and see how it went.

(Some of the ages in this might be a little off in order for them to be students. Sorry in advance if you don't like it) And sorry for the slow start I wanted to get the area description out of the way.

As always I hope you enjoy and tell me what you thought ㈎9

* * *

Levy pov

* * *

"Make some friends and enjoy yourself," My dad said then placed a kiss on my forehead. He opened the driver's side door and hopped inside his car.

My mother who was still sitting in the passenger seat frowned, "Who cares about the other students? Get your work done," Of course she's say that. She looked at my father, "And don't you treat our son that way. How is he going to become a man if you smother him?"

"See ya mom," I said unenthusiastically. My dad shut the door and waved to me before driving off. One good thing about coming here is the fact I'll be getting away from that woman. She doesn't have an inch of love within that empty shell of a body. I know I should love her but I'm just sick of trying. She sucks the happiness out of me whenever I try to interact with her.

It's a pain to try and make myself sound like a boy by deepening my voice a little. But if I didn't do it then it would be more obvious that I'm a girl. I'm grateful that I was allowed to grow my hair out to my shoulders (It's how it originally is). I wear a plain black bandana around my head most of the time. The only part that is visible is the part around my forehead, the rest of the bandana is under my hair. I'm wearing a green hoodie with a white top underneath, aqua blue jeans and a pair of black hi top trainers with white lases. To be honest I don't mind the clothes. I just wish I could wear something more colourful. And I'd like to try a dress or a skirt on, I've never worn any.

* * *

I walk through the tall academy gates and walk up a bunch of steps. In front of me there is a round slabbed island that separates into five paths. The paths lead to the entrance, where I just came from. The main building, the boy's dorm, the girl's dorm and the gym. I was instructed to go to the boy's dorm on my arrival so I can take my belongings into my new room. On the first day there isn't any lessons, I guess it's so everyone can meet and great and get settled in. I looked down the path that led to the girl's dorm. Halfway down the path is an archway saying 'Fairy house'. I turn my head to look at the boy's dorm, an archway saying 'Dragon's den'. Fairies and Dragon's? "I guess I'm a dragon then," I stroll down the path with my suitcase making that annoying sound it always made when it's rolled along the floor. I swear it's the loudest suitcase on earth! If I ever ran way just follow the loud sound of wheels and you'll find me.

I reach the steps and climb them holding my suitcase up. I open up the doors and step inside what seems to be the lounge. Inside the lounge there is; a game set with one sofa facing it, a pool table, a few bookcases, a snack machine next to a drink machine and a couple of tables with chairs dotted around. Everyone in here seems to be between 16 and 19.

"You the new boy?" A boy with long light green hair and blue eyes approached me.

I nod my head "I'm Leiko."

He held his hand out and I shook it, "I'm Freed and I'm in charge of the boys dorm. Let me show you to your room, what number are you?" He seems very polite. I like him already!

"Room 78."

"Your with Gajeel," He started to walk towards the staircase, I followed. "Just by looking at you I can tell you're a decent person. I expect you not to break the rules."

"I have no intention of fooling around don't worry," If I did my mother would be the first to make me regret it. Freed seems very rule driven as well, I hope I don't see his pissed off side any time soon. I follow him down the halls until he stops at door 78.

"Make yourself at home. And if you need me I'm on first floor. It's the only dorm room down there," He turned and left. I inserted my room key and opened the door.

* * *

The floor of the room is a dark blue and the walls are sky blue. On both sides of the door there are bedroom drawers. They are made up of three long draws at the bottom and two small draws at the top. Both are black with silver handles. The one on the left has a dark green cat bed on it. A cat bed? I didn't think pets were aloud. There is another door on the left side of the room. All the dorm rooms have their own bathroom so I guess that's it.

There are two beds in the room. One on the left side of the room and one on the right. Both of them have the head of the bed up against the same wall. The one on the right is a high bed and the ladders to get up are attached to the foot of the bed. Underneath there are two sofas with a table in-between them. Apart from the bed and drawers the right side of the room was mostly empty. But the left side had more stuff.

A laptop and a bunch of games sit on top of a black desk. Standing next to the desk is a rock guitar. Above the guitar is a poster saying 'Three days grace' at the top and has two people hitting what looks like old fashioned TV's with bats. A pair of boxing gloves are also pinned to the wall beside the poster. A CD rack and a pair of weights are at the foot of the bed. And finally there is a TV in the middle of the room.

I shut the door and open my suitcase. It's a good idea to unpack while I'm alone. I do have my underwear to keep hidden. I put away my panties in one of the small draws and my binding bras in the other. It's a good thing my chest is rather small otherwise I wouldn't be able to flatten them as easily. I put my casual clothes in the middle long draw and my uniform in the bottom draw.

The boys wear a white shirt and a sky blue tie. A Dark blue waistcoat is optional; most of the boys don't wear them. A Dark blue long sleeved jumper that has dodger blue edges and pockets. This does not need be worn either unless its winter. A pair of chequered trousers made up of both dark blue and dodger blue. And regular black school shoes.

The girls have to wear a dodger blue shirt an dodger blue cloak that reaches the elbows, the edges are white and has a white ribbon tied at the front. The girls can wear either a skirt or trousers, they are both white and the skirt is just above knee length. The soaks have to be white and knee high. The shoes are just regular black school shoes.

I put my hygiene products and towel in the spare draw.

Meow~

Startled by the sound I spin around. It's a cat. He's mostly black but his muzzle is white and so are his paws. "Hey there," I crotch down and pat the ground. The cat hurried over to me and bumped his head into me hand. I stroke him on top of his head and then down his back until I reach to where his tail connected. I scratched his rump and he responded with soft purrs. Cute kitty! I lift him up and carry him over to the low bed. I know this one isn't mine but the other bed is too high and the sofas don't look very comfortable to lie on. I hop on the bed and lie down with the cat on my stomach. He settled himself down on top of me. I lift my head up and place my arm under to use as an extra pillow. This way I can see the cat better. It felt nice to run my fingers through his soft hair and feel his body rise and fall as he breathed. I close my eyes and let my mind drift into a calm state. I was thought about nothing, something I haven't done in a long long time. I blocked everything out, sounds, smells, everything except the small body that lay on top of me. I can feel his gentle purr vibrate against my stomach.

* * *

I felt the cat's head lift off of me. I open my eyes. I hadn't heard the door open so I had no idea someone had entered the room. He was tall and muscular. His hair is long and dark, his eyes a piercing red. He also has quite a few piercings on his face and arms. He looked a little sweaty.

"Do you mind?" He crosses his arms "That's my bed."

As if on cue the cat hopped off. I also got off the bed and found my feet, "S-sorry," I avoid his eyes and look down at the floor.

"So you're my new roommate?"

I nod my head slightly, "I'm Leiko."

"Gajeel," He opened the bathroom door and went out of view. Makarov wasn't kidding when he told me not to be intimidated. He's pretty scary. I frown at the ground. Don't be so quick to judge! He might look scary but it doesn't mean he's a nasty person.

"Is this your cat?" I asked to strike a conversation.

"Yep, His name is panther lily," He came back in with nothing but his boxers on. I felt my face become hot. I hurried over to my side of the room and climbed the ladders to my bed. I can't let him see me get embarrassed just by looking at his body! "He warmed up to you quickly, he isn't usually like that," He picked up some clean clothes and returned to the bathroom.

*Bang Bang*

"Gajeel! Did you steal my towel again?!" A unfamiliar voice came from the bathroom.

"I have better things to do with my life than steal your towels salamander!" Gajeel yelled back at the wall. "Ask the ice queen! He's sad enough to do that sort of thing!" I can hear the boy on the other side of the wall ranting and cursing. "That's Natsu. His bathroom is on the other side of the wall."

Salamander? Ice queen? Oh no, I'm not going to get a nickname too am I?


	3. Sex isn't important

_Living as Leiko_

I moved the rating up due to Gajeel's foul mouth and I may add sexual consent later on. I hope you all had a merry Christmas :3

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Sex isn't important!_

I head out the door before Gajeel comes out of the bedroom. I don't think I can handle seeing a boy in just a towel. Are all boys like that? I swear some people have too much confidence. Anyway, it's the first day I should do some mingling. I make my way down the stairs. It sounds like a riot was taking place down there. Yelling, cheering and I even heard something smash.

"Bring it on flame brain!" I hear one boy's voice above all the others.

"Are you even trying!?" Yelled a different boy. It sounded like the boy who's next door to me. Natsu right?

"Fighting is prohibited!" Freed shouted. Do I really want to go down there? I continue to walk down nether the less.

It's just how I pictured it. A war zone. Some of the boys stood out of the way and encouraged the fighters but most of them were punching the living shit out of each other. Two of them near the middle were only hitting each other. One had bright pink hair and the other had dark hair. Freed was yelling at them to stop fighting. It's tough to stop a bunch of boys to stop fighting without using violence yourself. I walk over to two boys that weren't involved in the mayhem. They are both on the sofa but one was sitting and the other was lying down with his feet hanging off the arm.

"What's going on?" I ask not taking my eyes off the fighting.

"It happens all the time, don't worry about it," The boy with orange hair who was lying down answered. "You're new, right?"

"Yep, I'm Leiko," I smile down at him. I guess I'm going to be saying my name a lot today.

"I'm Jet and he's Droy," He smiled in return. Droy had a fatter form than Jet. He's munching on some chicken.

"That's it! If you don't stop I'll report you all!" Freed bellowed. One of the boys silenced him with a punch in the face. Down he goes.

I look around the room until my eyes found something grand. That's right there is a bookcase in here. It's on the other side of the room so the fight was in the way. I can't go around it so I'll have to go through it. I look for a gap but to no avail. I'll get a fist to the face wherever I go.

For the love of books!

I drop to the floor and crawl though. Please don't step on me! Please don't step on me! I'm nearly at the exit! Someone stood directly in front of me and blocked me from getting out. I close my eyes preparing for impact. Please don't hit me! Please don't hit me!

"What the heck are you doing?" I look up to the sound of the familiar voice. Gajeel? When did he get down here?

"I'm getting a book," I replied. He looked confused at my response.

"A book? You're a little nerd aren't you?"

"If I say yes will you move?" he grinned and stepped aside. I crawl out and stand up. I search the selves for something to read. This will do. I pull a book out and begin to read.

"Alright break it up!" A tall guy with blonde spiky hair walks in.

"Laxus!" Freed who was holding his face in pain a second ago stood up and smiled. It was if all the pain disappeared.

"It's the first day for god's sake. The head will be here soon so knock it off," he's dressed rather smartly; he must be a member of staff. All the students stopped but not without having a moan first.

Makarov nearly had a fit when he saw the destruction in the room. Some furniture replacement was in order. Two of the tables had been broken as well as three chairs. One of the windows are smashed presumably from having a chair thrown through it.

* * *

After an hour of socialising with the boys I started to feel comfortable. Sure they were lively but they were very welcoming. Even though they were fighting just a little while ago they chatted happily together. It was as if it didn't happen. Laxus is the sports teacher for the boys and he's the headmaster's grandson. He used to be a student but became a teacher. Natsu complained about the fact we have to treat Laxus as a member of staff. I guess they go back. Natsu and Gray are roommates but they don't get on very well. They earned their nicknames from past experiences. Natsu set fire to his room twice and burned up one of the science labs. How no one really knows. Gray was locks in the schools freezer room and was in there for a whole hour. He was perfectly fine, somehow. He claims he didn't feel cold at all. There is a handle on both sides of the door now. Listening to all the different stories was surprisingly fun. Everyone had something to say.

I leave the dorm. A lot of the students were roaming around with their friends. I guess I can give myself a feel of the building. I've been shown around before but now I can go around at my own pace. Maybe I can make friends with some girls along the way.

The main build is made up of; classroom, bathrooms, a teachers lounges, a cafeteria, a hall, science labs, a nurse's office, heads office, a theatre and the most important room. The library!

The library has bookcases around the walls and dotted around the room. The ones that are not against a wall are back to back with another bookcase. There are also tables, chairs and computers.

The other side of the main building is a field and a slabbed area that is obviously intended for students to hang about. A few benches are placed around on there and a fountain is built in the centre. The field is very large. I bet it's used for sports such as football and rugby.

I wander around the academy garden. It's down a little path leading from the field. I don't know why I was so curious but something drew me to it. As I walked down I could hear humming. I was cheerful and light. I found the source rather quickly. A girl with dark brown hair tied into pigtails. Her hair was a little longer than mine so the pigtails weren't very long. She's kneeling down. The humming stops and she turns to me. Her eyes are a sunny yellow.

"I'm sorry; I saw this path and thought I'd check it out. Am I not supposed to be here?" She asked a little startled.

"I don't know. I'm new here as well," I replied.

"That's good then, I thought I was going to get in trouble," She stands up. She's about the same height as me, maybe a little taller. "Want to go around the grounds with me? We new kids need to stick together," She smiled warmly. "I'm Suzy."

* * *

I'm sitting at one of the tables in the lounge with Jet and Droy. I've been chatting to these two most out of everyone I've met so far. I'm told them about a girl called Lucy. She's been here for a year already so they know who I meant. I spotted her writing in a notebook while I was reading in the library. She's writing her own story, I begged her to show me some. She gave into my pleading and said she'd let me read it. I'm now telling them about Suzy.

"You're in the gardening club aren't you Droy?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked while pushing an empty plate away. Everybody's having dinner. Some of the boys go up into their rooms but most eat downstairs.

"Suzy wants to join. I guess you'll be seeing her a lot if she joins," I was clearly excited, I've never been so interested in someone before. "I know you'll like her. Her personality is bright and sweet. She's really talkative and easy to get along with. She likes to read too! She likes the same authors as me!"

"Got a crush bookworm?" Gajeel asked. He pulled up a seat and sits on it backwards. He rests his arms on the back of the chair.

I ignore his insult and make eye contact with him "No," Of course I don't have a crush on her. I'm just excited to have a friend who's a girl for once. "Can't I just have a friend relationship with the opposite gender?"

"You're a virgin aren't you?" He asked with a cocky grin. My face turns a dark red in mere seconds.

"Does that matter?" It was clear in my reaction that I was.

"Leave him alone Gajeel," Jet sighed. "Just because you have a high sex drive it doesn't mean we all do."

"What?" I asked wondering what made Jet say such a thing.

"He's always bringing girls to the dorm. Girls that don't attend here," Droy answered.

"Gajeel doesn't have girlfriends. He has…" Jet paused and looked at directly at Gajeel. "Flings," It was almost as if he was trying to provoke him.

"What are you trying to say Jet?" He asked while glaring at him.

"Nothing," Jet averted his eyes from Gajeel's icy stare. "Just letting Leiko know that you'll be having girls over and that they mean nothing to you."

Gajeel huffed in annoyance. "Whatever," He walked off.

"Was that necessary? I think you hurt his feelings," I asked turning my attention to my friends.

"Hurt his feelings? Nah," Droy crossed his arms and slumped in his chair, "He knows it's true. He doesn't think about anyone but himself."

It's sad that we can't all get along.

* * *

3 weeks later

The bell rings and the last lesson of the day is over. Lessons end at 5:00pm so students have time to do what they wish for a few hours before bed. I sluggishly walk up the stairs. I'm drained of all energy. I just want to relax before dinner so I can recharge. Laxus is a slave driver when it comes to PE and pushes you all the way. I'm scared to participate in the rough sports as I'm up against a group of boys. Laxus knows I'm a girl but that doesn't stop him from pinning me against a boy twice my size. I sigh in defeat.

I open the door to my room and drop my bag. I look over at Gajeel's bed and see that he was under the covers. He skipped the last two lessons so he could sleep?

"Gajeel," I walk over to him but I come to a halt when I notice another person in there with him. He didn't skip lessons to sleep. He skipped lessons to indulge in his sexual needs. "Gajeel!" I shout and tap his forehead to wake him up.

He groans in disapproval. "Fuck off," His eyes remain closed and he rolls over.

"Get her out of here," I hit him in-between the words. He's done this once before. Well, at least I've caught him once before. He groans again and sits up. His hair is a scraggily mess and his eyes are half open. I feel almost bad for waking him up. "You shouldn't skip classes," I place my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

When they both got their clothes back on he shooed her out the room. She winked at me on her way out. She wasn't the same women from last time. I guess he really does have flings.

* * *

At 11:00 pm I'm ready to go to bed. I wear a pyjama top and trousers at night unlike Gajeel. He just wears boxers or trousers but I don't really mind anymore. You could say I'm getting pretty used to having him around, even when he is half naked. He finds it strange that I avoid getting changed while he's present. And the fact I'm always fully clothed makes him a little curious but he never asks. Thank god.

"Wanna watch a movie on Netflix?" Gajeel asks as he steps out of the bathroom.

I stop halfway up the ladder. "I'm about to go to bed," I answer.

"Come on don't be a square," He picks up his pillow and drops it on the floor next to the bean bag. "I ain't tired so I'm staying up later even if you don't. Join me if you want," He pulled his quilt off his bed.

"Don't you sit on the bean bag?"

"Nah, I only kept it because it was already here. You sit on it."

"I haven't said yes yet."

"Yet?" He grabs the remote and sits down. I hop down off the ladder. I guess it couldn't hurt, I haven't watched a movie in a while.

We must have gone through hundreds of movies. We spent half an hour to just agree. When he picked something I'd say 'it's too scary' or 'it looks violent'. When I picked something he'd say 'looks shit' or 'what are we twelve?'. I know I'm not the best at choosing movies but I'm not letting him put on a horror or something that keeps me from sleeping. He already thinks I'm a nerd but now he thinks I'm a wimp too. He decided to watch a film he's already watched. He said he watched it years ago but he doesn't mind watching it again since it's been so long. Panther lily is resting on the floor next to me. At least he was trying to. Happy; Natsu's Russian blue cat is hitting and playfully biting Panther lily's tail. He flicked his tail around a little so I guess he's responding well to it. Panther lily is such a good and calm boy. Gajeel has his quilt wrapped around him; he's probably pretty cold.

"If you're cold then you should wear some clothes," I said.

"What's your type of girl?" He said completely out of the blue.

"My what?"

"What's your type of girl?"

"I don't know. Girls are girls."

He picked up a beer can that stood next to him. "You like that garden girl don't ya?" He opened it and took a swig.

"Her name is Suzy and of course I like her just not in that way," I give him a stern look. "Why do you care?"

"Just making conversation." He grins. His grin is always the same. It's like he's saying 'I know something nasty about you'. "Do you like guys?"

"For god sake," I roll my eyes and mutter under my breath. Of course I like men. "I'm not gay okay? I'm just a teenage boy that has no interest in losing his virginity at the moment."

"Alright I'll lay off," He held a can out to me.

"I don't drink."

"I'm starting to think you don't do anything," He grabbed my hand and made me grip the can. "Just drink it."

I hold the can in both of my hands and rub my thumbs over it. "Tell me about yourself." He looked at me a little confused. "Family? Hobbies? Plans for the future?"

"I don't like talking about myself," We both sat in silence. I continued to stare at him hoping he'd still tell me.

Stare…

Stare…

Stare…

"I live with just my dad. My mother left," He gave into my persistent stare down.

"I live with both my parents. I'm not on the best of terms with my mother though. We argue a lot. Sorry about your mom."

"Nah don't feel sorry, I hated her. She was a bitch," Bitchy mothers all-around.

"Do you have any plans for the future? I want to teach literature."

We chatted about this and that, he convinced me to drink a little and he watched the rest of the movie. I wasn't paying all that much attention to it though. Id missed half of it anyway because I was distracted by the conversations. Lily slept in his bed and Happy slept on top of him. The film was on longer than I thought it would be and I wasn't keeping my eye on the time. I gave into my tiredness before I had chance to leave the bean bag. So I guess that's where I'll be sleeping tonight.

* * *

Gajeel pov

Pain. The feeling of pain shoots through my hand. Its like tiny needles are piercing my skin. I open my eyes and I spot the culprit.

"Hey that hurts you fucker!" I shout at the black fur ball that had his fangs attached to my hand. He wasn't drawing blood or nothing but it still fucking hurt! Panther lily lets go and runs off towards his bed. He hops up and stares at me. Yeah run away otherwise I'll ring your neck. I drag myself out of my warm cocoon, I really want to stay in bed but lesson starts in 10 minutes. I guess Leiko left already, damn bastard could have woken me up instead of leaving me behind. Happy must have left with him since he isn't around. I throw on my clothes and ready myself for class. I'm going to be late but I don't give a shit at this point. At least I'm going right? Why does class have to start at 7:00 am? Life is such a bitch. I give Panther lily a glance as I leave the room. He looks pissed, it's almost like he's scolding me for staying up late.

At 11:00 its lunch and I sit by myself in the cafeteria hall like I usually do. I honestly can't be arsed to interact with the idiots here sometimes.

"What have you done to my food!?" I look up from my phone when I hear Gray shouting.

"I only added a little spice. It's not even hot," Natsu replied. Goodbye peace and quiet.

"For the last time, I hate spicy things!" Gray slammed his fit into the table and stood up.

"Spice is the best! You just don't know anything!" Natsu mirrored Gray's actions and they were soon up in each other's faces.

"Is there a problem?" Erza stepped in and the energy around the pair change.

"No, no not at all," Gray said as he straightened Natsu's collar and patted his shoulder.

"Good as ever," Natsu followed Gray's lead. As soon as Erza turned away Gray throws his iced tea in Natsu's face.

In a number of seconds the whole cafeteria were fighting. Some people are full blown hitting each other and some are throwing food about. I swear if anything hits me I'll commit murder.

"Gajeel-kun," I hear the familiar voice of Juvia Lockser. I search the room but I couldn't see her. I feel a tug on the rim of my trousers. I look underneath the table and behold, there she was. She had strawberry cake in her hair and her eyes are filled with tears. "Gray-sama threw Erza-san's cake at Juvia," She blubbered like a baby. "Why would Gray-sama do this to Juvia? Erza-san wants to kill Juvia now," She clung to my leg and sobbed into it. I don't like being pestered like this but since its Juvia I don't mind. She's been my friend for years and I'm kind of used to it now.

"I'm sure it was by accident, so stop crying like a moron," I said in attempt to stop her tears.

Splat

Something solid hits my face and obstructs my view. Smells like tomato and cheese. I remove the substance from my face. Pizza…

"Who fucking threw that!?" I stand up and slam the pizza down to the ground. My face feels a little wet, I know I've got tomato sauce all over me.

"Gajeel-kun. Juvia thinks it was an accident," Juvia said trying to calm me down.

"Like I care!" I'll make everyone in the cafeteria suffer if I have to!

* * *

1 week later

Meow~

Panther lily placed his front paws up against the door. I get of the bed to let him out. After he dashed out I shut the door and started to head back to bed. Lesson starts in half an hour so I want some time by myself. I freeze as something catches my attention. On Leiko's side of the room is something pink peeking out from under one of the sofas. I'm too intrigued to just let it go unnoticed. I bend down and pick them up. A pair of ladies underwear? "Gihihi," They are pink with three black stars of differed sizes on the left hip. "Well isn't that interesting."

* * *

Levy pov

Books are truly a wonder of the world. I'm walking down the school halls with my hands full of books. I can hardly see where I'm going.

"Hey bookworm," Gajeel appears beside me. "Need help there?" He takes a third of the books off me.

"T-Thank you," I hesitantly smile at his out of character kindness.

"Have you settled in now? I haven't asked but have you made any friends apart from the garden girl?"

"Yeah, Jet and Droy are my closest friends and I guess is Lucy, Freed and Lisanna are my friends too," I obviously know other people but I wouldn't say they are my friends. It's strange that Gajeel is asking me questions. He normally doesn't really care or show much of an interest towards me.

* * *

*Flashback*

"What do you mean I'm sharing a room?" I asked. I'm in Makarov's office by myself. My parents are waiting for me outside. I came in to finish signing up the academy and to get my room key.

Makarov gestured to a chair. "Please sit," He said. I complied. "If there are an odd number of students then someone gets a room to themselves but if it's even then everybody has a roommate. If I start lifting rules for you then the rumours are going to spread faster and will have more to back them up."

I sat there for a second thinking. He had a point. People would ask questions to why I had my own room.

"Who am I with?"

"Gajeel Redfox. I chose him because he's probably the least likely to figure you out. It's not that he's unintelligent or anything he's just not as personal as other students. He likes to keep to himself most of the time so I don't think you'll have to worry about him asking you a bunch of questions," he slid a key over to me on the desk. "This is your key."

I finish the remaining paperwork and sign whatever was left to sign. I was finally finished so I stand to leave.

"One more thing before you go," Makarov said, "Don't let him intimidate you. He's not as bad as you will suspect. He's a good kid so try not to judge him too harshly on your first impression," I looked at him confused. What made him feel the need to warn me? Now I have a bad feeling.

*Flashback end*

* * *

Makarov was right. He is a nice guy, he's just a little rough. He didn't ask me questions, I'm the one that was doing the asking and sharing that night. I couldn't help but want to get to know him. He's got a mysterious vibe to him and it makes me all the more interested.

"Soooo," He grinned at me.

"What?"

"Gihihi" He laughed as he elbowed my side. "You got laid huh?"

"What?" I said again in complete shock this time.

"She left some panties behind."

I smile nervously. "What are you talking about?" He found underwear?

"Pink ones with some little stars."

Shit! Where did I leave them!? I knew this was going to happen eventually! I'm such an idiot! "Y-you caught me," I'll have to play along.

"What was she like? She was your first right?" He's teasing me again isn't he?

"I've slept with better girls," I say in high confidence. What am I doing!? I'm making it worse!

He looked a little surprised "How many girls have ya been with bookworm?"

I want to disappear!

* * *

Obviously Happy can't be a blue cat but the name of the breed has the word blue in it… Close enough right?


	4. This is halloween

_Living as Leiko_

midnightreader: Thank you! I wasn't sure it was a good idea. I'm glad I went along with it.

AnastasiaVero: Ooooh I like your idea, I didn't think of prom. I might add that in here. Countless possibilities are now flowing through my mind. Thank you for the kind review and suggestion. (Thank you for the other review in chapter 2 aswell)

Gajevyisbae: Leiko= Casanova. 'He's' a proper playa XD I love your name by the way.

Thank you everyone else who has reviewed! And thank you to those how have shown love to my story through favs and follows! It means so much to me:3

The two creepypastas in here are called 'White with red' and 'So i thought i ate a spider in my sleep' (I did not make them and I only have the ending in here. Check them out if you want so you can read the full stories)

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _This is Halloween_

It's October 31st and its dark out. All the students are going to a Halloween party in the main hall. Gajeel and I along with some friends are meeting up in the school gym. We're going to have a mini party of our own first. I brought a plastic bag with some snacks inside just in case anyone feels peckish. I know Natsu will. Gajeel, Panther lily and I are already at the chosen location. All of the lights are out and they can't be turned on at this time. Everyone is bringing a flash light each to brighten up the place.

"Run Lily run!" Gajeel said as he ran on a treadmill. Panther lily ran on a different treadmill next to him.

"Come on really?" I say as I come back into the room. I went out to check to see if the others were coming. Of course we're the ones left waiting.

"What?"

"Why are you making him run on a treadmill?"

"I'm not making him, if he didn't want to then he'd get off," He turned his own treadmill up so he can run faster. He does seem to be enjoying it. Panther lily is a very interesting cat. He gets grumpy when Gajeel is lazy and doesn't do his work, he comforted me when I had a tough day once and started crying and he has an addiction to Kiwi. He's such a strange cat. Gajeel stops the machine and hops off. "Get on."

"Err… I'm n-"

"Come oooon," He grabs my arm and pulls me over to the machine. I hesitantly step on knowing what's about to come. He's relentless when it comes down to training. He taps the button a few times to get it started at a steady pace.

"Please don't turn it up too much this time."

"Gihihi, no promises."

* * *

"Sorry to have kept you waiting we had something to sort out." Lucy said as the rest of the group showed up. Natsu, Juvia, Cana, Gray and Suzy.

"Juvia was waiting for Gray-sama," Juvia said while wiggling a little in excitement.

"About time," Gajeel replies. Now that everyone is here he finally let me get off the treadmill. I'm sitting on the floor trying to catch my breath. Whenever I said I wanted to get off he would place his hands over my own making me unable to let go of the handlebars. I felt like I was going to die.

"Are you okay Leiko?" Suzy gives me a concerned look.

"I'm fine," I stand up and try to calm my breathing down. I don't want her to get in an argument with Gajeel over me again. Suzy looks sweet and polite but she can be pretty fierce. Don't get me wrong she's a nice person but she can be a little scary.

We are all sitting down on the gym floor in a circle.

"What's with the bag?" Natsu asked me. I rummage through the bag and pull out a bag of flamin hot Cheetos. Natsu's eyes light up in delight. I remembered how much he loves them so I brought them just for him. I get out a tub with the words cookies and Ice cream. It's exactly what it sounds like, a tub of ice cream with cookie chunks inside. Gray loves cold things so I got this mainly for him but I'm sure he'll share.

"Awesome!" Gray exclaimed as I slid it across to him. I brought other things for everyone else as well.

"Are we aloud to have all this?" Lucy asked while observing a yogurt tub. Knowing her she's probably checking the calories.

"Freed said I could take it," I reply.

"You told Freed!?" everyone asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he said its fine as long as we don't cause trouble."

"It's a good thing you two get on. He beginning to think that you'll do no wrong," Cana laughed.

Panther lily brushes up against me purring. He has a sharp eye. I pick up a tub that I left in the bag. It's full of sliced up Kiwi. I pop the lid off and place it on the ground for Panther lily to enjoy.

"I couldn't forget you now could I?" I say trailing my fingers down his back.

Meow~

I feel a slight pressure on my back. I turn my head to see Happy with his front paws kneading my back. I suppose he's excited to see what I got him. "Sorry Happy I don't have any fish," I pick up my bag and shake it upside down to prove what I said was true.

His ears flop down in disappointment. Awww I'm sorry little guy.

"Hey Juvia do you want some," Gray asks. Juvia had been staring at him again and he thought she wanted ice cream. Gray you're blind. He held his spoon out to her.

"Juvia can have Gray-sama's spoon?" Juvia blushed deeply with her eyes fixed to the piece of cutlery.

"No I have more than one," I say holding up another spoon. I swear I heard her heart shatter like glass at that moment.

* * *

"At this point he decided to consult her for more information. She sighed and said, "Did you look through the keyhole?" The man told her that he had and she said, "Well, I might as well tell you the story of what happened in that room. A long time ago, a man murdered his wife in there, and we find that even now, whoever stays there gets very uncomfortable. But these people were not ordinary. They were white all over, except for their eyes, which were red."" Natsu ended with an evil laugh. He had his flash under his face and shining up to add to his story telling. It was pretty creepy and he was so enthusiastic while he spoke, I admit he had me hooked. From the corner of my eye I notice Happy creeping. He's moving as if he was stalking his pray, planning the great attack. Before I could say anything he sprung forward and pounces on Panther lily's tail. I don't think I've ever seen him jump so high nor heard him cry so loud. He was truly startled. As soon as his feet touched the floor he dashed towards Happy. Happy also started to run… but in the other direction. This earned a couple of awws and giggles and a powerful laugh from Natsu.

"That's the biggest pile of shit I have ever heard," Gajeel said, giving his review on the story. He's lying down with his back facing the circle.

"It's a true story."

"Don't ruin it by saying it's true Natsu," Lucy said while pulling on his arm telling him to sit back down. He complies.

"I know one that's creeper than that," Gray challenged.

* * *

"The doctor saw me staring down, and gripped my shoulders tight. "Don't panic. You're safe now. It's just that - we saw the note about a spider you ate, and we did look at your stomach, but your stomach was fine. It was… well, they're attracted to moving air, see… and it had made webs, and laid eggs… thousands of eggs… in your lungs." In shock, I nodded, unable to do anything but stare at the three-inch-thick pile of baby spiders roiling around in the bottom of the waste bin," Gray finished the story.

"Eeeeeww," All the other girls including myself said.

"That's gross," Cana laughed. "I'm soooo going to tell Droy that one," She takes a giant swig of her bottle. That's right Dory is terrified of spiders.

Natsu grunts irritably, "Mine was better!"

"Like hell it was!" Gray argued.

"Mine was way more intense!"

"Juvia mine was better right?" Gray turned to the girl sitting next to him.

Her face turns deep red "O-Of course Gray-sama!" That's playing dirty Gray. Juvia is obviously going to agree, she has a crush on you.

"Mine was way better right Lucy?" Natsu looked at Lucy for support.

"Well…" she trailed off, "They were both interesting."

"But mine was more interesting right?" He looked almost desperate at this point.

"I like yours Natsu," I spoke up.

"Ha! Leiko likes mine better!"

"Come on Leiko, you seriously don't think that? You're a big book nerd so you know a good story when you see one, or in this case hear one." Gray said. Was that an insult or a compliment? Maybe a poor excuse of both.

"Who gives a shit which one was better!" Gajeel sits up and growled. "Yours was shit!" He points at Gray. "Any yours was equally shit!" He points at Natsu.

"Then tell us a 'good one'," Gray does the quotation fingers at the end words to add to his pissed off tone.

"This is boring. Are we ten years old?"

"I agree! Let's go do something more entertaining," Cana chimed in.

* * *

We arrive at the academy field. Cana said she had something to go get so we agreed to meet her at the field.

"She's taking forever!" Natsu shouted losing his patience.

"You boys are so ill-tempered," Suzy said. "Apart from you Leiko," she looked at me with a shy smile. I never know what to say when she does that. I know she's just being nice but it does make me feel strange. I wish she knew I was a girl, I feel bad for deceiving everyone. Lucy smiles knowingly. It's bad enough having Gajeel tease me but she does it now too. They always say that Suzy like me and say I should ask her out.

"Jeez why don't you just kiss already," Lucy chuckled. Suzy and I stay silent. I've gone past protesting at this point. Happy hops up onto the side of the fountain and strolls along. Panther lily jumps up aswell and follows behind Happy. He catches up and nudges is head into Happy's side pushing him out the way.

Spash!

Happy plummeted into the water. He clawed at the ledge in a panic to get out but he was having trouble. He managed to climb out. He looked like a drenched rat! Panther lily licked his paw and washed his ears. He was playing innocent… revenge I guess. I didn't think vengeance was a thing that animals did.

"Omg happy you clutz?" Lucy laughed. She and Natsu both found it hysterical. Gajeel was smirking. He knew just as well as I did what happened.

Cana returns with two bags in hand. She smiles as she revels what's in them. Alcohol.

"Who's up for a drink?" Cana asked before opening one of the cans and chugging most of its contents.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Teachers' lounge."

"Cana that's against the rules! Alcohol is against the rules!"

"Don't worry about it. I know you're in the student council but you gotta let loose," She throws me a can and I instinctively caught it. "We are all partners in crime now after all," Age 18 and she's already an alcoholic. Everyone took a can. Even Suzy accepted a drink. I thought you were a good girl Suzy.

"We had some a while back so why are you getting up tight for?" Gajeel asked.

"I wasn't in the student council then. It's my role to keep the rules in order," I say feeling defected. The more I spoke about it the more ashamed I felt. I have no backbone…

"You know what's going to happen right?" Natsu crushed his empty can in his fist. "We'll be haunted down."

"Here we go," Gajeel mutters in annoyance.

"What do you mean haunted down?" I ask the question that seemed to be on Suzy's mind too from judging her confused expression.

"Apparently a teacher died here 5 years ago on Halloween. She was carrying a shit load of boxes down the stairs and she lost her footing. She fell to her death and now she searches the grounds for naughty students on Halloween," Gajeel answered grouchily.

"She didn't fall! A student pushed passed her! That's why she's a vengeful spirit!" Nastu said getting heated up. He was taking this rumour way too seriously, "We're totally screwed!"

"You don't seem concerned though," Suzy pointed out.

"Why would I be? It's awesome! We get to fight against a ghost lady!"

"You can't fight a ghost dumbass," Gray scoffed.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!"

* * *

It's getting late so we start making our way back to our domains.

"This sucks," Natsu said downheartedly. He's been doing stupid things to awaken this so called ghost. He even lit a pack of firecrackers and threw them in the female's toilets to frighten a group of unsuspecting girls. What kind of person carries firecrackers and matches around all day? I can't believe how serious he is about summoning a ghost. Now that we're heading back he's all depressed.

Thud-thud-thud-thud-thud!

Alarmed at the sudden sound we all turn. The thudding sound of something falling down the stairs continues until bunch of empty boxes hit the floor.

"What the fuck?" Gray was the first to speak up.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia clung to Gray with tears streaming down her face. "It's the ghost."

"It's not a ghost," Gajeel said annoyed. "Which one of you did it?"

"What do you mean? Who could we have done that when we've been with you the whole time!?" Lucy shouted in self-defence. "It's somebody else!"

"Leiko?" Suzy grabs my sleeve hesitantly. "Do you think it could be a ghost?"

"I doubt it," I say uneasily. I admit that startled me. The thing that I find strange is if it's not a prank then why hasn't someone come down chasing the boxes? If someone dropped them then surly they would come down to receive them. Someone else is trying to scare us… But who?

Everyone gasped when everything turned black. Why did the lights go off? We turn our flashlights on to light up our surroundings. Gray flicked the light switch off then on again. Nothing.

"Goddamn it," Gray muttered under his breath.

"I've had enough of this crap!" Gajeel shouted "I'm not going to be a source of entertainment for these prankster assholes!" He stomped off in a rage.

"Gajeel!" I call after him but he doesn't stop. "I'll go after him," I run off after him with Panther lily at my side. I hear Suzy call for me but I continued to chase after him. "You shouldn't go off by yourself."

"Why not?"

"Because… Because…" I search for a reason but to no avail. From the route he's taking I guess he's heading for the library. There is an exit that leads to a short trail to the boy's dorm. It's the quickest way back.

Bang-bang-bang-bang-bang!

I scream in fright at the sudden startling bangs. I cover my ears and close my eyes. It was so loud! The noise abruptly stops and I open my eyes. Panther lily was gone. Of course he was. Poor thing must be off quivering in fear. I look up at Gajeel who was looking at me funny. Like as if the noise didn't surprise him but I had. Wait… I… screamed right? Don't tell me…

"Hurry up," he spun around and continued his way towards the library. I follow.

* * *

I call out for Panther lily but I don't see him anywhere. We arrive at the library. It's just as dark in here as it was down the hall. Are all the lights off? We walk down one of the paths between the bookcases. I hear quick footsteps rushing on the other side of the bookcases.

Thump

"Watch it!" Gajeel yelled. I scream out in shock as he wraps his muscular arms around me. We fall with him on top of me but I couldn't feel his weight.

Crash

I open my eyes. Gajeel had become a barrier between me and a fallen book case.

"G-Gajeel…" My eyes widen in astonishment.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" A boy shouted. I wasn't sure where he was or who he was but I assume he was the one running. "Are you okay?!"

"We're fine," Gajeel replied. "Did I crush you?" He pushes himself up higher to make sure he was holding all the weight.

"No… I-I'm," I answer still in awe. Hundreds of books are scattered around us and the bookcase must weigh a ton. It's a good thing both of the bookcases didn't fall. The boy must have run into the other bookcase and the force knocked this one down since they were back to back. "Are you hurt?"

"It would be a lie if I said no," He smiled. The boy grabbed the bookcase and helped lift it.

The boy must have apologised at least twenty times before taking off. The wood in the back of the bookcase is spit. Makarov isn't going to be pleased when he sees this mess but I know he'll be glad. Glad that no one was hurt badly. Gajeel insisted that he was fine but I still felt concerned.

"I'm taking you to the nurse!" I shout.

"Stop worrying. Plus she isn't here this late," He says nonchalantly. You'd never guess that this guy was just squished by a bookcase. He's just too unaffected.

"Leiko!" The door burst open and Suzy enters along with the others. "Leiko, what happened?"

After we explained what had happened they explained that they were looking for us. Turns out it was them all along. They said they were just trying to earn a good scare from everyone by setting up a timer that switched all the lights off when it hit 12:00 and Natsu had set up firecrackers around the school. The firecrackers must have been the source of those loud banging sounds that chased Panther lily way. The whole dead teacher thing was real but everyone knew the ghost stories were fake. Natsu wanted Gajeel, Juvia and I to think it was the ghost so that's why he took it so seriously. Suzy was even apart of the prank which had me surprised. Juvia's fear was genuine, she had no part in it. Gajeel boosted about the fact he _knew_ it was them.

"Do you guys mind leaving me and Leiko alone?" Gajeel asked.

"What for?" Cana asked lifting and eyebrow.

"Do you guys mind leaving me and Leiko alone?" He repeated. They all comply but not without having a moan first. The room fell into silence. He didn't say anything and I certainly wasn't going to say anything. He had been looking at me weirdly and now that I think about it... Over the last couple of days I think he's been watching me. I would feel his eyes on me in class but whenever I turned around he was looking away. I brushed it off and said it was just my imagination. But I know it wasn't. He knows something. "Leiko?" he says my name to grab my attention.

"You're not a boy are you?"


	5. Learning to trust

_Living as Leiko_

AnastasiaVero: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed. I'm definitely going to add prom.

Math-Otaku: I plan on making it a little clearer in the future with the mother anyway but I'm sorry if you still find it weird or if you don't like the reason. I know they wouldn't really allow a boy and a girl to share a room but I did this so they will be in close contact with each other a lot (They wouldn't really have a reason to get involved with one another). I wouldn't like to see any of the fairy tail girl characters having feelings towards Levy so I made Suzy. I didn't mean to make her more important than the other characters but her feelings for 'Leiko' become necessary. Levy and Lucy are my brotp but they haven't had much bonding time yet. I'm sorry about the things you don't like and I do see where you are coming from. Thank you for the review.

Thank you all for your lovely reviews!

I hope you enjoy! ㈎9

* * *

 _Learning to trust_

Once again the silence takes over. I can't arrange my muddled up thoughts. My mouth opens but I forget my track of thought. Why am I so surprised? I knew he'd find out eventually and it was just a matter of time before my secret got out. But why am I so bewildered?

"You look and sound like a girl so I found it hard to believe that you were a guy. Plus you're strict on the whole 'bathroom is for changing' rule and you're extremely shy."

I drop my head down and stare at the floor. "I'd rather not talk about it," I bluntly say then fall silent again. I hear a faint sigh escape him before he headed to the exit.

"See ya later then," He leaves shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Next Saturday

"Alright!" Natsu exclaims pumping his fist in the air. A group of friends and I are going have a privet firework show. Lucy's family own a piece of land near the academy that is used as some sort of holiday house. It's rarely used so it's somewhere we're aloud to go to whenever. Apparently they do it every year around this time. We all have to bring spare clothing and sleepwear because we're spending the night there. It's the weekend and I knew my mother wouldn't let me go so I told her it was an extra credit thing at the academy and I'll be staying another night there. Thankfully she brought it and let me go.

All of the people I have gotten to know are here. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Freed, Jet, Droy, Cana, Lucy, Juvia, Elfman, Lisanna, Mirajane, Loke, Bickslow, Evergreen, Alzack, Bisca, Laxus and Gajeel… I've been trying to avoid Gajeel ever since Halloween but I think I'm ready to talk to him now. Oh right Suzy isn't here, she said she had plans that overlapped so she couldn't make it.

I walk to Lucy's side. "It's nice of your father to let us come here," I said.

"Yeah," She replied. She didn't sound positive at all. She has a very wealthy family but she doesn't seem to ever talk about her life at home. Proves that money isn't everything I guess. I place my hand on her shoulder and give her a gentle smile. She smiles at me in return and sets her hand over the top of my own. I don't know how to comfort her but I'll support her nether the less. We all have secrets so I don't want to pry.

We reach the holiday house. Lucy said the whole area is fifteen acres. Who owns fifteen acres but doesn't use it? The metal fence is high and Lucy's last name is a part of the design in the gate. Around the entrance are lots and lots of trees. I couldn't see where it ended. It must have carried on for about five acres. We walk through the wooded area and I start getting excited. The house was coming into view! It wasn't a 'house' it was way too big! It was like multiplying my house by six and sticking them altogether. I was a little worried that we wouldn't all fit in but I was dead wrong. We reach the end of the wooded area and step onto the patio floor. The patio floor continued on until you reach the house, I guess the rest of the land is grass apart from the giant pond beside the house. I couldn't believe that her father has no use for this! We continue our way up.

"I ain't sleeping in the living room this time," Gray said.

"Be a man Gray," Elfman said. I swear he lives by those words.

"Then you do it 'man'."

"If I lose then I'll gladly sleep down stairs!"

"Lose?" I ask.

"There are six bedrooms and they all have three beds in them. Eight girls mean three bedrooms. That leaves three bedrooms for the boys. Nine beds and twelve boys. Last year it was 11 boys so two boys had to sleep down stairs. Three boys have to sleep downstairs this year," Lucy explained. "The boys have a system. It's the whole 'who draws the shortest straw' thing."

"That makes sense I guess," It sounds fair enough.

We did the whole straw thing and I got a room. Alzack, Loke and Gray are sleeping downstairs. Gray wanted to go first since he thought it was one of the best ways to avoid losing. He pulled a short straw right off the bat.

"Want to share a room with us Leiko?" Droy asked.

"Sure w-" Gajeel covered my mouth with his hand.

"He'll be sharing a room with me and Laxus," Gajeel declared.

"Why does Laxus have to share with you?" Freed said. He clearly was planning on sharing with him.

"Gajeel and I have already talked about it. We're sharing," Laxus said. Freed's expression was general malaise. First Juvia and now Freed, I'm sorry for getting in the way of your love!

I understand why Gajeel and Laxus told me to share with them. They are the only two here who know about my secret. I think I would have been fine sharing with Droy and Jet but it's better to be sure. I wonder when he told Laxus about knowing my true gender. I bet Makarov knows about Gajeel's discovery as well. I follow Laxus and Gajeel into our chosen room, I throw my bag on top of one of the beds.

"How are you going to get out of swimming?" Laxus asked.

"I don't know. I'll just tell everyone I don't have anything to swim in," I answered. I completely forgot that Lucy said that they have an inside pool here.

"I want to talk later," Gajeel said to me before he left the room. I let out a defeated sigh and flop down face first onto my bed. My head is overheating and is on the brink of exploding.

* * *

At the back of the house there is a glass extension with the pool inside. There are a few deck chairs and a barbecue around the pool. I didn't know there was a flower garden here either. It's right outside the extension. I didn't see any of this before since the building was in the way. Everyone comes flooding in and start doing their thing.

"Cana what are you wearing?" I hear Lucy ask while throwing her towel over her chosen chair.

"It's my swimsuit," She replies. It doesn't look like it. It's her underwear right?

"Think fast!" Natsu charges towards Lucy and before she could even react they were both plunged into the water. Those two are the same as usual. Lucy teases me about Suzy all the time so maybe I should tease her about Natsu.

"You jerk!" Lucy jumps on Natsu's back in attempt to drown him. Actually scratch that, I think she takes all the stress she can handle.

I love the fact that the walls in this room are glass. You can look outside at the flowers while you soak in the pool. I bet it's gorgeous at night when the only things that illuminate are the pool lights and the moon. It sounds like a romance spot in one of my books! I find it soooo relaxing to be submerged in water when it's dark out!

"Are you not going to take a dip?" I turn to see Mirajane right next to me. I was too lost in thought to notice her until she spoke.

"No I don't have any trunks," I answer. Apparently Mirajane has done modelling in the past. She helped show off the academy uniform. I understand why. She's really pretty and she knows exactly what styles suit her best.

"I'm sure Lucy could find something here for you to wear."

"I don't mind. There is no reason to go through such trouble," Please don't make this harder Mira. I know you're a nice person but stop for one moment please.

"Its fine. Lucy do you have anything for Leiko to wear?" She calls out to Lucy who was still trying to kill off Natsu.

"I think so, I'll go have a look," She realised him and he rushes off.

"No no no it's fine really," I wave arms around in a waving motion franticly.

"You don't want to sit out and watch do you?"

"But I…" I pause. Think Levy think! She climbs out the pool.

"I'll be back in a flash."

"Wait Lucy I-" I grab her wrist. "I can't swim!" I shout the first thing that came to mind. As soon as I spoke the words it was as if everyone was turned to mute. Oh no here it comes.

"Aww how cute," Evergreen was the first to make a comment.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know," Lucy said with a pitted look filled with guilt. Not because she felt bad for me that I couldn't swim, which I can, but because she knows how much teasing I'm going to get.

After all the teasing everyone settled back down and I was given peace and quiet at last. I picked up the book I bought with me and started to read.

* * *

The day went by and we had a late dinner. Mirajane and Elfman cooked, I remember how surprised I was when I tried Elfman's cooking for the first time. After a filling dinner we went out in the dark. It's firework time. Natsu went around giving everyone sparklers. He can be such a child sometimes. Children and fire always leads to disasters. I light my sparkler and move it around. I spot Gajeel sitting on a short pier at the pond. He said he wanted to talk so I guess now is the time. I approach him and sit down. Our legs hang off the edge. His feet nearly reach the surface of the water but not quite.

"You've been avoiding me," He said. Straight to it, this is Gajeel after all.

"I just wanted to have time to think. I suppose you want to know why I'm doing this," I swish my sparkler around like a wand.

"If you want to," He holds his sparkler out and catches a light off of mine.

"I told you I didn't get on with my mother right? She's the reason I'm pretending to be a boy. I've been Leiko all my life because it's what she wanted. Seriously she never lets me do what I want. You wouldn't believe how long it took to convince her to let me have a phone. She was worried that I'd talk to people she didn't approve of. My father managed to get through to her but I'm sure she's worried about it even now," I run my mouth without thinking. Whatever I say I say. I didn't mind, I just want to talk.

"Your mom sounds like a bitch."

"Come on don't say that," I smile and laugh a little. "She doesn't mean it. It's her way of loving me," Maybe.

"Sounds like she doesn't trust ya," He leaned to the side and rested against a post. "What's your name?"

"Does it matter? You'll just call me bookworm anyway," I said jokingly. I heard his usual Gihihi and it comforted me. It's strange that just hearing his laugh makes me feel better. I missed talking to him a little. "It's levy," He went silent.

"Shrimp."

"Come on stop with the names."

Whoosh

Bang!

Crackle

The fireworks started firing off into the sky. Everyone is cheering and wooing. Shouting things like 'light another!' And 'let me have a go!'. Lucy was reminding Natsu over and over again to be careful.

"It suits you. It's small like you and it sounds cuter," Gajeel stands up and heads off towards the group. Wait does that mean he thinks I'm cute? But he was insulting me right? I can't tell...

"NATSU!" I giggle at the sound of Lucy screaming Natsu's name.

I love my friends so much.

* * *

Monday

Gajeel pov

I hate this sneaky shit. Gray, Natsu, Levy and I are sneaking downstairs after hours. Its Max Alors's birthday and we were sent down to 'steal' snacks. It's against the rules to come down at this time of night so we have to make sure to not get caught. It's pretty dark and I could hardly see. The boy's dorm kitchen is a pretty big room. Two triple fridges, three sinks and a ton of counters, cabinets and storage racks. Pots and pans hang from racks that are attached to the celling. And five kitchen islands with ovens built inside are lined up in the middle of the room. There is a door that leads to the storage room that's full of clean towels, bedding and other thing. The 'random stuff that isn't needed right now' room.

"Hurry and take something," Gray ordered. He's keeping a look out for the Laxus's fanboy. That guy never truly rests even if he's asleep.

"Shut up and keep watch," I reply. Levy wasn't going to come originally but she insisted. Cana was teasing her again for being a goodie goodie so she wanted to prove she wasnt. Natsu was routing through the cupboards for something in particular. He finds a pack of hot chilli chips. He's so god damn predictable. Levy is looking through the fridge. I walk over to her.

"What are you looking for?" I ask.

"A pack of chocolate éclairs. I swear I saw them here this morning," She continued to search but gives in. "Someone must have taken them," Her shoulders sink in disappointment.

"He's coming (!)" Gray warned. He really doesn't sleep! Natsu and Gray managed to make it to the storage room. I duck behind one of the islands and Levy did the same. A light entered the room. Freed is using phone as a light source. He started to walk around. How the fuck does he know that someone came in here!? He has a rule breaking radar up his backside!

I peak my head around the island I'm hiding behind. I make out Levy's figure in the darkness. He's getting a little too close to her, he might find her. But she'll be reported for breaking rules and could be taken off the student council for bad behaviour. I don't mind all too much about getting caught but I like to avoid it if I can. God damn it! I make myself know by standing up.

"Gajeel," Freed said. He didn't sound all too surprised.

"Yeah, yeah I'm in trouble. Take me away," I put my wrists together as if they were going to be cuffed.

"I should have known it was you. You have a thing for breaking rules," He sighed.

He didn't report me but he gave me a good lecture about obeying the rules. He probably didn't report me because he's getting sick of doing it. He didn't expect anyone to be with me as I usually get in trouble all by myself. Levy wasn't caught and neither were the dumbasses. He told me to go to bed and he did the same. The others could get out once Freed leaves so I just left them.

I couldn't be bothered to go back to Max's room so I went to my own. Lily is still fast asleep in his bed. Good, I was expecting to be granted by a glare. I drop down on my bed like a ton of bricks. I could have just let her get caught but for some reason I didn't.

* * *

Next day

Levy pov

Being short is such a bother. I try to reach up to a shelf near the top of the bookcase I'm in front of. Heaven help me if step ladders didn't exist. Where are the step ladders anyway? I swear there used to be a few lying around but I searched high and low and I couldn't find any. I stretch my body as much as I could. I'm on my tiptoes and my hand is so close to reaching the book I wanted. The arm that isn't reaching up is hugging some books to my chest. I drop to my normal size as I throw in the towel. I feel something hard press against my back.

"Need help?" The rough voice that belongs to Gajeel asked.

"No thank you," I answer. He's so close. I can feel his strong chest press into me. I haven't been so close in contact with him since the bookcase incident. It's a little embarrassing to have him that close, is it really necessary? "I-I'll get a chair or something."

"Okay, see ya," I feel him step away and hear him walk off. Without thinking I grab the back of his shirt in an attempt to stop him.

"I'm sorry… I really thought you would have spread rumours about me by now. You're really not going to say anything are you? I'm sorry for thinking you'd do such a thing." He hasn't done anything to earn my distrust. I feel so horrid for doubting him when he's done nothing to hurt me. He even stopped me from getting in trouble yesterday.

"Do you seriously think so lowly of me?"

"No it's not that! Someone from my old school told everyone. I told him because I trusted him… I had a crush on him. I was so stupid to trust him with my secret. But you found out and you haven't told anyone. Thank you," I've been worrying for no reason all this time. I want to make it up to him and show I trust him much more now. I hear him chuckle a little. He turns his head to me and shows off his cocky grin.

"So…You told me because you have a crush on me?"

"What?! No! No, no, no! Never! You found out! I didn't tell you!" I say in a panic. My face turns red in embarrassment and my pulse sped up the slightest bit. Why did he have to say something like that?

"Wow that hurt," He doesn't look hurt. He still has that grin on his face. He gets some strange pleasure from teasing me, doesn't he?

"Will you help me reach the books?" I say changing the subject.

"I thought you were going to use a chair."

"I would like you to help me… If that's okay,"

Even if he teases me, I still want him around


	6. Love and fortune

_Living as Leiko_

Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows!

And as always I hope you enjoy ㈏0

* * *

Love and fortune

I'm sitting outside on one of the benches at the academy field. In a weeks' time a festival is going to be held at the academy. And I'm the one that is doing all the planning. Maybe attend one is fun but planning one is not so fun. I have to do all the preparations and take everyone's ideas into account. I have dozens upon dozens of paperwork full of requests and demands. I'm using Lucy's book as a paperweight. I want to make everyone happy but I have to take money into consideration. I can't over spend but I can't be frugal either. I rest my head on my hand as I flick through the rules and past records book that Freed gave me. This is ridiculous.

"You're still reading all that?" Lucy comes up beside me.

"I'm never going to finish this," I say half-jokingly.

"If you think it's too much then drop it. You have your studies just like we do and you shouldn't overwork. Erza will understand."

"But she asked me to do it and I want her to rely on me," I try and brush off her concern with a smile. "I'm fine, once I get started then I'm sure I'll enjoy it. It'll be nice to see the end results," Erza wouldn't ask me to do something unless she knew I could handle it.

"Have you finished my book?" She spotted her book resting in the table.

"Yeah, I've slipped a note in there with my views on it."

"Oh let me take a look," She says as she picks up the book. I reach out to stop her but I was too late. She gasps in surprise as all the papers started flying away.

"Noooo," I jump off the bench and rush after them. The both of us hurry to catch them but the majority flew too far and too high so we couldn't track them down. God knows where they went. Some landed in the fountain as well so they are classed as useless. Thank god it wasn't _all_ of the paperwork. Most of it is back in my dorm room.

"I'm so sorry Leiko," Lucy apologised for her slip up. I gather all the papers and sort through to see what was missing.

"I shouldn't have been so careless," I feel like I could cry.

* * *

I run through the halls hoping to get to the classrooms that have lacking paperwork before the lessons ended. I've lost a lot of class 2B so I should go there first! No! I'll go there last! I'll go to class 1C first to get it out the way since there's not a lot I'm missing and it won't take as long! Classes end in 2 minutes, I need to hurry! I won't give up, everyone is counting on me to do a good job! I dash down the halls but I hit something hard around the corner and I fall onto my butt.

"Hey watch it!" A boy said. I look up to see three boys. I don't know their names but I recognise them from the dorms.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. I have to go a-"

"You are going nowhere," One of the other boys said.

"You need to make it up to us first," The third boy added. Oh no, I don't need this sort of thing, not now.

"I really need to go I'm sor-"

"We said you need to make it up to us," The second boy gripped my wrist tightly. I hiss as his strong grip causes pain to shoot up my arm. What do they want? Money? I don't have any, besides why should I have to give them anything?

"And he said he needs to go. So let him go you assholes," I turn my head to the familiar voice. Gajeel! I've never been so thankful to see him. I'm becoming a lover of his impeccable timing. Gajeel's threatening appearance was enough to make the boys step off. His eyes look stone cold and dark. His expression makes him look as if he'd rip your face off and show no remorse while doing so. The boy releases my wrist.

"Be careful next time," The first boy said to me before they all began to walk off. That sounded like a threat…

"Thank you," I say in relief. I feel like I say that to him a lot. Those guys weren't at all friendly and I don't want to think about what they'd have done to me. Even in a place with so many nice people there are bullies. I stand up and stroke my wrist. "I need to go I'm sorry," I take off. I shout another 'thank you' as I sped off. I wish I didn't have to leave him. I feel bad.

I walk into my dorm room with all the sheets of paper I lost before. What a stressful afternoon. I drop all the papers on top of the table under my bed. I've wasted precious time running around when I could have been working.

* * *

Saturday

I'm out shopping for things for the festival. I've sent all of the paperwork back to the council. Everyone has made an agreement to work on different parts of the festival. I'm both happy and sad about the part I'm setting up. The bookstall. I love books … but all the books I'm going to purchase today are not for me. They are to sell at the academy. Makarov has contacted a library and told them that I'd be coming by to order a bunch of books. I can go in and pick out as many books as I want. Once I have selected enough books they are going to send them to the academy. The library at the academy is full of books for learning, not for pure enjoyment. That's why I need to get books that are just meant for fun. Its torture knowing I can't keep any of the books that I pick.

My phone buzzes. I pull my phone out and view the message. An unknown number?

Unknown: I see you

Okay that's creepy. I'm going to ignore that. I continue walking amongst all the other shoppers. My phone buzzes again.

Unknown: I lost you

Ignore

Unknown: I see you

Ignore

Unknown: I lost you

That it! I stop walking and dedicate my concentration purely to my phone.

Me: Who is this?

Unknown: Gajeel

Me: Since when did you have my number?

Gajeel: I put it into my phone while you were in the shower about a week ago.

Me: That's creepy! Why?!

Gajeel: Your number is under Shrimp.

Me: Gajeel tell me why you have my number!

I gasp in shock as I'm hoisted into the air. He just comes out of nowhere and picks me up like a kitten.

"You're such a pain to find," He said. Everyone is now looking at us.

"Gajeel! P-Put me down!" I order. Why is he so embarrassing? He grins at my flustered face and puts me down.

"I kept losing you. Maybe I should get you a bell."

"What are you doing here?" I cross my arms and pout at his teasing.

"Why? Am I not allowed to be here? Anyway, I think it's time for you to pay me back," He pushes me along.

"Pay you back?"

"You haven't forgotten have you? You said you want to make it up to me because I'm a good friend. Just get me this game I want and we can call it even."

"Why is everything money related?"

To be honest I was glad I ran into him. He said he'd help me pick out a range of books for the festival. It's nice to have someone else's opinion to help decipher what to choose. After a while he started to mope and complain that I was taking too long. I do tend to get excited and spend a large amount of time in the library so I tried to tone it down a bit. In the end I ended up buying some books myself. I couldn't help it. If Gajeel wasn't there I probably would have stayed for another two hours or so. Gajeel and I go round the shops together. I started to feel hungry so I dragged him to the bakery. I ordered a chocolate, banana and cream crepe. Gajeel doesn't really have a sweet tooth so he got a pastry.

I didn't plan on buying anything else and I don't think he did either. We just enjoyed each other's company. It doesn't feel the same as usual. It felt like a date. My cheeks burn red and I feel my heart flutter. I try and hide it so he doesn't catch on. I haven't been on a date before. It's nice even though it wasn't anything special. I take a deep breath in attempt to calm myself.

Come on Levy this is Gajeel you're talking about!

He is the one who always teases me and steals my books.

He is the one who makes me go through rough exercise and leaves me aching the next day…

But he's the one who protects me and stops me from getting into trouble.

And he's is the one who listens to my problems and keeps my secrets.

"Shrimp?" Gajeel calls my name. I snap out my thoughts and look up at him. I shake off my shyness and smile.

"Sorry I'm spacing out. I'm just thinking a lot," I say. "I have to go home shortly so I better be going."

"Alright," He scratches the back of his head. I look closely at his expression. A faint blush crept onto his cheeks and he averted his eyes. No way, I don't believe it! "I'll see ya Monday," I think he realized my observation. He turned around and started walking away. "Thanks for the date shorty."

I just saw something that I thought I'd never see. Behind that tough exterior of his lies a shy person? Even people like him get embarrassed from time to time. It's a little cute.

Now that I think about it he said date. I'm glad I wasn't the only one who thought that.

* * *

It's the festival!

I'm thankful everything went according to plan. We have a café, quiz show, bookstall and many other things going on in the different classrooms. There are performances in the theatre, some have been rehearsed and some haven't. The ones that haven't been rehearsed are mainly just for a laugh and anyone can join. Take the act anyway you want, be spontaneous. The library is being used as the haunted room. I don't really know what's going on in there, I have already decided to keep away. The cafeteria is being used as for cooking sessions. The field has the food stands, gift shop, challenges and a stage for the academy band.

"Okay everyone it's time for the fortune hunt!" Mirajane announced. She's standing on the stage outside and talking into a microphone. The microphone is hooked up to the speakers in the main building, this way the people indoors should be able to hear her too. "Around the academy grounds are numbered pegs, each one is labelled with its own individual number. You will get a fortune depending on your number. We'll be reading the fortunes out at 2:00, good luck!"

"That's new," Gajeel said. "Who came up with that one?"

"Jellal I believe," I reply.

"What a stupid idea."

"Don't let Erza hear that," I laugh even though it's no joke. If Erza heard him making fun of Jellal she'd go nuts. Its 12:00 so that means its two hours until the reading. It's no race or contest. No one even knows what the results will be. Mirajane doesn't even know yet so she's just as blind as we are. It's just a little extra fun, no harm in taking part.

I spent most of the hanging around the bookstall and talking to people about books there. That was until Lucy and Erza dragged me away saying I was talking everyone's heads off.

"Have you found a peg yet?" Lucy asked. She held out her peg, it has the number 146 on it.

"I found mine in my costume pocket for some strange reason," Erza said showing her peg with the number 111 on it. She took part in a performance in the theatre, she played the prince. I wonder how it went with her stage fright.

"I found number 53," I found it inside one of the books. To be honest a couple of books had pegs in but 53 was the first one I found so I stuck with it. "Where are we going anyway?"

"We're heading to the café!" Erza's eyes sparkle with delight. "They have strawberry cake!"

* * *

After we spent some time in the café Lucy, Erza and I walk out to the field. The stage has band equipment on top ready for the musicians. Different students have been showing off their music skill all day but no one as on it at the moment.

"Mirajane will be preforming today, wont she?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, she's a beautiful singer," I answered. I'm surprised she hasn't been up on stage yet. Mirajane is a woman of many talents. I'm surprised she doesn't have a boyfriend. Then again, I've heard rumours about her and Laxus having a relationship but I don't know if it's true. A teacher and a student?

"What are you doing up there?!" A student shouted. Everyone draws their attention to the stage. Gajeel is sitting up there with his guitar. He starts to strum and tap his foot.

 _Shoobie-doo-ba!_

 _I never noticed how beautiful you were_

 _Sha-la-la!_

 _You never had the chance to shine_

 _Shoobie-doo-ba!_

 _But I'm glad no one else can see it_

 _Sha-la-la!_

 _Because now I'll make you mine_

 _Shoobie-doo-ba!_

"Shut up!" The crowed shout in unison. People were yelling at him to get off, I could hardly hear his voice anymore. Juvia and some others cheered him on but most disliked his singing.

"I've never heard something so head splitting before!" Natsu yells with his fingers in his ears.

"Say that again Salamander!" Gajeel roared. The pair shouted insults after insults at each. Oh Gajeel what are you doing? "You people have no taste!"

What on earth is with those lyrics? I didn't think he'd write songs like that…

(I'm sorry I just couldn't resist adding Gajeel's singing in here XD)

* * *

"It's time to read out the fortunes!" Mirajane is once again on the stage talking through the microphone. "The last digit on your number will be your fortune," She reads from a piece of paper in her hand. Whatever it says I'm sure she's putting it all in her own words. "Number 1: This is your time to start something new! Maybe you'll find a hidden talent or learn a new skill!"

"Maybe I'll become an actress!" Erza exclaimed. I still find it strange how she found it in her costume.

"Number 2: Something exciting is coming your way! Expect the unexpected! Who knows what'll happen!"

"I'll take it on like a Man!" Elfman shouted excitedly. That's an incredibly vague fortune.

"Number 3: You're going to overcome something difficult! You'll hit a hard wall but you'll get through it!"

That's mine. I actually really like that one. It can be such an amazing feeling to overcome something difficult.

"Number 4: You're going to get lucky," She winked. "You naughty boys and girls!" This caused some giggles and chuckles.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia cooed Gray's name over and over. He has the number 34.

"It must be!" I turn my head to Freed. He was tightly clutching his peg, "Laxus and I will finally be!" I guess he got it too. Is it just me or is everyone taking this too seriously?

"Number 5: This isn't an excuse to slack off, but you'll be very successful in your studies! Continue with the good work!"

"Juvia doesn't want good studies," Juvia pouted. She has number 35 I believe. She searched for a number that was right next to Gray's. She said something about their fates entwining if their numbers were close. She couldn't have been more wrong.

"Number 6: You're going to have a big family! A loving partner and lots of kids!"

"Juvia was so close!" She continued to cry and weep. If she finds out Lucy got that number she'll lose it.

"Number 7: A life of fame and riches!"

"Alright! I'm going to be famous!" Natsu jumped for joy. "I'm all fired up!"

"Yeah right, who's gonna want to see him on TV?" Gajeel said.

"I guess your Shoobie-boo-ba isn't going anywhere," I tease.

"Shut up okay!" His face reddened a little. "That's the last time I sing for you half pint," Huh? Sing for me?

"Number 8: An opportunity to have all your wishes come true will arise! If you're not careful it'll pass you by so keep a sharp eye out!"

Everyone who had the number cheered. I noticed Jet and Droy getting excited also. "Number 9: This one is a negative. You're going to be experiencing something unfortunate. But I'm sure you'll get through it!"

"Aww, why do I have to get the negative one?" Lisanna asked herself out loud.

"Number 0: Expect to find a special someone because this number means you'll be in a relationship pretty sooooon,"

"Leiko, Leiko!" Suzy calls out to me in a hurry. "I got that one! Who would have thought?!" She seemed really excited. She's a bit of a romance sucker so I don't find it all that strange of her.

"But the lucky guy or gal with number 0 has a stronger fortune. If you're the lucky one to find this number then you'll be finding love within the year! Not just any love though... truuuue love!" Everyone started muttering amongst themselves as Mira finished her announcement.

"Come on, that's all it is?" Gajeel said. He seemed disappointed.

"What number did you get?"

"Zero," He held out his peg. Sure enough it had 0 on it. "I didn't even find the damn thing. Lily brought it to me. I have no idea where he found it, I kinda wish he didn't."

"How can Gajeel-kun say that!?" Juvia looked at him eyes full of tears. "You're so lucky!"

"Shut up water women! All you do is cry!"

* * *

Next day / Gajeel pov

"So are you going to do it?" I over hear a girl say. Here I am minding my own business and a group of giggly girls have to sit next to me. Man what a pain.

"Do you think I should ask him?" That's Suzy's voice isn't it? I glance over at them and my guess was correct. Suzy is bang in the middle of the group.

"You got it in your fortune right? You should go for it!" The other girls started cheering her on. I'm pretty sure one of them mentioned Leiko.

"Okay I'll try," Suzy walks away from her group and towards Levy, Jet and Droy who are sitting at a different table in the cafeteria. "Leiko?" She grabs Levy's attention from the book she was reading.

"Oh hey Suzy, what's up?" Levy asked.

"Y-You know… I've been wondering for a while now…" Her face becomes light shade of red and she started getting nervous. I instantly stood up and sauntered over to them. I stand beside Levy and slam my palm onto the table.

"Sorry girly but no," I say bluntly. Everyone around us looked our way with confusion and curiosity.

"What's the big idea Gajeel?" Jet asked. I lean down and kiss Levy on the cheek. This won a blush from Levy and stunned looks from everyone else.

"Leiko and I are together. So back off,"


	7. Becoming a couple

_Living as Leiko_

This one is a little shorter, sorry ㈶7

Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows! You all get cookies! ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0

* * *

 _Becoming a couple_

Silence, the one thing I've been missing at this god damn academy. The sound of nothing. I look down at Levy who was already staring at me in utter disbelief. I couldn't help but find her expression amusing. All of a sudden the penny dropped and the ruckus begins. Lucy and Natsu's jaws dropped. Juvia and Mira didn't look at all surprised in fact they smiled. To be honest I think Juvia knows about Levy being a girl. Actually I think a few of our friends know or at least suspect.

"When did this happen!?Why didn't you tell me?!" Erza asked. She seemed the most worked up.

"Wow Gajeel you're a true man!" Elfman exclaimed proudly.

"You're gay!?" Natsu pointed his finger at me. I'm going to punch his fucking face in.

"Really?" Suzy looked at Levy for confirmation. Levy said nothing, she only nodded.

* * *

Levy pov

"What did you do?!" I slam our room door shut.

"Okay, I know you're mad but I have my reasoning," He said in his defence.

"And that would be?" I ask crossing my arms. I can't believe what he just did. I bet the whole academy know by now. We're going to be the new hot topic.

"You're not attracted to girls, right? Now that everyone thinks we're dating you don't have to worry about her asking you out."

"That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard! I could have just rejected her!"

"Well it's too late now," He smiled and patted my head. That reason is bullshit and he knows it.

"So this has nothing to do with the fact you're attracted to me?" I tease. "You always get close to me and you even kissed me. Too bad I don't like you," I tried to wind him up and tease him but I didn't get the reaction I was hoping for.

"I like you just as much as you like me," He rests his elbow on the door behind me. His face is embarrassingly close but I refuse to let it get to me. "And you like me a lot, don't you?"

"Absolutely not," I cross my arms while keeping eye contact with him. This can't continue anymore, we're roommates. Plus he's a womanizer, I shouldn't get involved with him any further.

* * *

"Bring it on!" Gray shouted throwing a rather large snowball towards some other students. The snow has gotten pretty heavy over the last couple of days, what's snow without a snowball fight?

It all started because Natsu snuck into Lucy's room again. He's always doing that but he normally doesn't get caught. Lucy had gotten used to it by now but Erza didn't allow boys in the dorm so she'd flip every time she saw him there. This time Natsu managed to get everyone involved by lobbing a snowball at Erza as he was chased outside. He must have done it in hope to slow her down. She didn't respond well to having a ball of snow smack her in the face. She hurled one back but he tucked and rolled out the way. It hit a passing Jet in the side of the head causing him to shout out in surprise. Someone yelled 'Snowball fight!' and then it all started.

"Suck on this Erza!" Natsu aimed for Erza over and over again. Is he only aiming for her? Erza lost it. She grabbed Natsu and trapped him in a head lock. She dropped to the floor with Natsu's head still firmly in her grasp. She took a handful of snow and shoved it in his face.

"Stop breaking into the girl's dormitory!" She ordered. My head jolts forward as the force of a snowball hits me. I scoop up some snow, turn and throw. Okay enough observation; it's time to take part too!

I'm not usually one to get involved in the other students antics but I'm having a blast.

* * *

Gajeel and I are sitting in our room. He's chilled out on his bed with his eyes closed. He looks like he's fallen asleep but I know he hasn't. I'm sitting at the table with a book in my hands. I need to read this for Professor Warren's class.

"Don't you think you should study? I never see you do it," I say.

"I still get work done so who cares? Besides you were the one out playing in the snow. Why don't _you_ study?" He says still in his relaxed state.

"I'm studying right now aren't I? You should always try and expand your mind," Panther lily hops up onto the table and brushes up against my hand. I give into his demand and gave him a little fuss. "You were crying last night. I heard you," That caught my attention but I fake ignorance. I don't want to deny nor confirm. Panther lily pushes my book down flat onto the table with his front paws. He sits on top of the book and looks directly at me. I sigh and slouch down into my seat. "I'll listen. That's what you want right? Just tell me," I hear his footsteps approach me. He crouches down so we're at a closers level. I look over at him and take a deep breath.

"I don't want to go home, I'd rather stay here all the time. My mother is a perfectionist, everything has to be perfect. Especially her only child. When I was born I became her biggest obsession. She has control issues and if she doesn't have control over a situation she'll become anxious and angry. It's a psychological problem. That's why she wants to know where I am and who I'm with all the time. I don't know why I became so important to control but when she developed the need to control me she couldn't let it go. She made me act like someone I'm not. She made me become Leiko. If I wasn't playing my part then she'd feel like she had no authority. I don't want to live for her… I'm tired of being her perfect son that does everything she says. I want to leave and move far away. I would but I don't have anywhere else to go yet. I've always said that I'll move out the first chance I get but recently I've been hesitant. I'm not sure if I can make my own decisions. I've never decided on anything major before in my life. What if I can't do it? I hate having her control me but at least I'm stable and secure," I feel a little breathless, I don't think I've ever spoken for so long before. I've never let those thoughts out before. I feel weak and pitiful, like no matter what I say my problems don't mean anything. Gajeel stands up and rubs my head.

"I'm no therapist or some fucking oracle so I can't really give you proper advice. But I think you think too much. You're smart and you're more than capable of making your own decisions. I could tell you what I think you should do but it'll just defeat the purpose. Just do what you want. No one has the right to control you," I look up at him teary eyed. "Gajeel," I whisper his name seeking his comfort. As if reading my mind he pulls me up and presses me against his hard muscular body. His strong arms are like a protective haven against all my pain. It made me feel better. That's the moment I decided that I didn't care. I like him. I really like him. I feel the happiest when I'm with him even when he makes me mad. I hear the sound of a bell jingle away. Panther lily must have run off somewhere. "Gajeel," I mutter his name again. I gaze up at him tenderly, my eyes full of hope. Time felt slower than usual as his mouth got closer to my own. I closed my eyes and waited in anticipation. I felt a wave of bliss wash over me the moment our lips touch. I was surprised by how soft they were but it was over way too quickly. I wanted him to ravish me.

"What do _you_ want?" He smiled at me. Oh fuck it all. I grab his shirt and pull him back down. Our lips lock once again but it wasn't at all like the last one. It was rougher and wanting. His tongue slid in-between my lips, I moan excitedly and welcomely accepted it. His mouth is hot and intoxicating.

Heck, everything about him is hot! From his well build figure to his deep sexy voice. My senses go crazy under his very command. I've never been kissed like this before and it's making me feel like I'm burning up on the inside. His hands slid down my back and playfully squeezed my hips. I squeak in surprise as his rough hands fondle my backside. I wanted him more but sadly he made our lips part. "It's getting late so we should go to bed. But if you like it _that_ much we can continue," He poked fun at me. I rest my head on his chest.

"I want to continue…"

* * *

Gajeel pov

Two days after that Levy stopped showing up. It's been a week since I last seen her. She won't answer my calls or texts and no one else can get in touch with her. I've spoken to Makarov about my concerns but he informed me that her parents called and said Levy was off due to illness. He said she should be coming back after the Christmas holiday. Bullshit. If that was the case why won't she return everyone's calls?


	8. Coming clean

_Living as Leiko_

Hello again, it's been a while! I'm finally finished with the next part!

I'm super excited for Gajevy week! Are you?

I hope you enjoy reading just as much as I enjoy writing!

* * *

 _Coming clean_

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I hear my dad call out to whoever is at the door. I'm up in my room with my door locked. I just finished getting changed and I haven't unlocked it yet. I'm patting my damp hair with my towel.

"Does Levy McGarden live here?" There was no mistaking that voice. Gajeel. How did he find my address?

"You must be him," My dad said then sighed. "Levy!" He calls up to me but I didn't dare respond. I don't know what to say. Someone started walking up the stairs and make their way down the hall. I approach my door and listen closely. The sound of footsteps stops right outside my door.

"Levy… Why are you ignoring everyone?" Of course it was Gajeel. Dad must have sent him up and told him which room was mine.

"I can't see you… go away," I say but I know it's fruitless. As if he'd just leave.

"You can't be fucking serious?" He bangs his fist against the door in irritation. "As if I'd just…!" He takes a deep breath to calm himself. "You know I like you. I've gotten to know you and learn a lot about you, I've never got involved in anyone else's life like this before. Please don't shut me out now or at least tell me why," I reach my hand out for the lock on the door. I don't want to shut him out. I've never heard Gajeel sound so… defeated. "Okay. This is your choice to make, I can't force you."

My choice?

I drag the lock across and pull the door open. There he is. It felt like I haven't seen him in forever. You'd think that was an over exaggeration but it wasn't. It felt so long. I lowered my head down but remained looking at him.

"My mom searched my phone. She read the texts between you and I and she became suspicious. I denied being in a relationship with you but she wouldn't believe me. She doesn't want me going to the academy anymore and she took my phone away. I'm sorry. When you got here I thought I could just turn you away but I can't… I don't you want to go," He steps forward and welcomes me into a hug. I nestle into his secure arms.

"I was worried about you. Everyone's worried about you."

"I'm sorry," I wrap my arms around his shoulders and relish in his warmth.

"Levy," My dad came up next to use "Here," He held out my phone.

"How did you-?"

"She already thinks I've gotten rid of it so just make sure she doesn't see it. And I'm sure she'll let you return to the academy after the holiday, she needs to calm down. Just tell her that she was right and say you'll break up with him," He looks at Gajeel. "Now, how about you join the two of us for dinner?"

We talked about many things at dinner. My dad is a bit of a chatter box. He didn't waste time and got straight to the embarrassing stories. I could have died from humiliation but at least my dad and Gajeel get along.

After a nice chat my dad suddenly turned serious. He said that he had been thinking about my future and that he had been searching for my own place. So in other words I'll be moving out in the near future. He's been looking for a place in walking distance to the academy. Until then I'll have to wait. But even though I'm waiting I'm still going to move forward…

* * *

After the Christmas holiday I started to go back to the academy. It was great to see everyone again.

"You're a girl!?

Was the reaction I got when I came clean about my gender to everyone. Juvia, Mirajane, Freed, Lisanna and Loke said they all knew so they weren't at all surprised. Suzy found it kind of funny and said 'Now it all makes sense'.

I'm glad I finally got it off my chest. I'll be moved to the girl's dorm and I'll be getting a female uniform. My mother only starts getting involved when she becomes suspicious so as long as I'm carful she find out. Lucy has offered to take my uniform home with her and get it washed so my mother wouldn't accidently stumble across it, but I told her I'll be fine. I'll just have to wash it while she's not home or something. I can take care of it myself, even if it's a little risky.

"Can't she stay?" Jet asked. "She's been with us this far."

"You know the rules. She has to stay in the girl's dorm from now on," Freed replied.

"But you said you knew she was a girl all along!" Natsu exclaimed while pointing at Freed. "I don't see what the problem is!"

"The problem is that she's a girl who is staying in a boy's dorm."

I smile as some of the boys fight for me to stay. Strangely enough I'll miss being here. I'll miss coming downstairs to see all the boys fighting, I'll miss hearing Natsu and Gray argue like an old married couple on the other side of the wall. I'll miss sharing a room with Gajeel, a.k.a. My boyfriend. It feels kind of strange having a boyfriend, I've only ever had crushes.

"Lei- I mean Levy!" Cana swung her arm around my neck. "You'll be sharing with me!"

"A-ah is that so?" I said.

"We're going to be best roomies!" Cana dragged me and my belongings up stairs. The girl's dorm was a lot like the boys dorm but has a girly touch to it. "We've got to celebrate! Let's have a drink!"

I'm going to have a hard time…

* * *

I just finished unpacking when a group of our friends started piling into mine and Cana's room. Mirajane, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Lisanna, Evergreen and Bisca. They all piled onto our beds.

"Sooooo Levy," Mirajane said with a sweet smile. I know it isn't sweet. She's the devil. "You and Gajeel."

"Oh yeah, tell us all about your stay with the boys," Lucy joined. I _knew_ this was coming. It's the reason they are all here, isn't it?

"T-There isn't much to say," I said as I plant my face into the pillow I have clutched in my arms.

"Come on don't give us that," Evergreen said poking my side to get my attention. "You two are in a relationship after all. You must have something to say"

"Listen Levy," Erza grabbed my shoulders. "If he gives you any trouble you tell me right away," Her eyes blazing like a fire. She was serious.

"Juvia is sure Gajeel-kun will take good care of you, Levy," Juvia smiled at me in reassurance. She trusted Gajeel more than anyone else.

"Tell us the juicy stuff!" Lucy shouted then started tickling my armpits while Lisanna, who was sitting beside me, held my arms up.

"N-No! Lucy! D-Don't do that!" I broke out in laughter. That's playing dirty! These two had clearly formed some sort of silent strategy! "Please st-STOP!" I wiggled and thrashed about but it was no use.

"Then talk," Cana joined Lucy in her tickling. She attacked my sides.

"Stop! I'm pee myself!" I squealed but all I got in return was more tickling and laughter from the other girls.

"Don't you think this is a little cruel?" Bisca asked feeling slightly sorry for me.

"Oh so you **do** have boobs," Cana groped my boobs causing me to gasp. "They're so small and cute! Like you!"

Dear god someone help me!

* * *

I've had my phone back for 2 months now, Gajeel and I have been texting each other every day ever since. I look forward to texting him over the weekends as we don't get to see each other. The latest topic has been about prom and what we'll be wearing. In my opinion it's a little easier for guys. The normal choice is to just wear a black suit and tie. Girls on the other hand strive to be different.

Its dark out but I'm not ready for bed yet. I'm sitting at my bedroom desk finishing my homework for Professor Wakaba when my phone buzzed. It was Gajeel. He sent me a picture of his suit spared out on his bed. (*Grand magic games banquet suit*)

It's not what I expected at all. I suppose it isn't just black suits after all. I picked up my phone and messaged him back.

 _Me: I like it, it'll be nice to see you looking all snazzy in a suit._

I wish I could send him one in return but I don't have my dress yet. Lucy, Erza, Juvia and I have made plans to choose our dresses together.

 _Gajeel: You better like it shorty. I'm dressing up just for you after all. Your dress better match my awesome style or else I'm going to be disappointed._

I smile at his response. He's such a show off at times. I find his cocky confidence kind of hot.

 _Gajeel: So what are you wearing?_

Oh Jesus Christ Gajeel. I laugh and picture him grinning down at his phone. He's so silly sometimes.

 _Me: I'm actually wearing a new outfit that my father brought for me. I love it_

It's a short yellow dress with a white elasticated belt around the waist that can be removed. I've chosen to remove it. The dress is completely sleeveless and has a string that ties round your neck. I like to wear it in my room while my door is locked. I don't want it sitting in my draws all the time.

 _Me: Want to see it?_

I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

 **Gajeel pov~**

I went down stairs, phone in hand. Levy said she was going to show me her new clothes but she hasn't sent me a picture yet. What's taking her so long?

My dad is lying on the sofa with the TV on, he's watching some action movie. I wonder over to him and sit on the armchair and swing my legs up so they hang of one of the arms, I rest my head on the other. I look over to my dad, he appears to be asleep. My phone pinged and I see that Levy has sent me a picture. About time Shrimp. I unlock my phone and view the image.

I don't believe my eyes. My little Shrimp was indeed wearing a new outfit but that wasn't all she was showing me. The way she's positioned herself over her desk made my heart go crazy. Her elbows are resting on the surface of the desk, her back is arching in and her ass is in perfect shot of the camera. The bottom of her dress is pulled up and is around her waist instead. The straps that are supposed to be over her shoulders are pulled down along with the material that is meant to cover her breasts. I couldn't believe that she was purposely exposed her panties and bra on camera to me. She's sporting a set of black laced underwear that I'm guessing are new. I didn't think she owned anything like that. She's looking over her shoulder, smiling proudly but her cheeks still showed her embarrassment. Even when she's being **insanely** hot she'll always have that hint of shyness. I liked that about her.

Her display made me regret my choice in clothing. I'm in nothing but my boxers after all. No matter how much I tried to pull my eyes away I couldn't. She has my full attention and had my body reacting strongly.

That little Vixen!

 _Levy: What do you think?_

 _Me: I think you're a sneaky little minx_

 _Levy: ㈳9_

I thank the lord above that my dad was sleeping. There was no way in hell I'd be able to hide the excitement growing in my boxers. "I guess there is no helping it," I stand up and hurry off to my room to unleash the need pooling in my gut. I want her with me but I guess I have no alternative. I'd have to do it alone.

I never thought she'd send me sexy pictures. I mean I've seen her without her clothes on and we've touched each other intimately quite a few times. We haven't had sex yet but that's only because I don't want to rush anything with her. But I have the feeling that my waiting is almost at an end.

* * *

 **Levy pov~**

Prom night!

Cana and I are in our room getting ready. Her 'date' is some guy called, Bacchus, and I guess he's the reason why she's currently judging herself in the mirror. I'm surprised that he's aloud to come but Makarov is extremely kind and he said that we can bring non-students with us as dates if we wished.

"Oh whatever, it'll do," She says as she grips the fabric around her breasts and pulled it up a little higher. "Need to make sure the ladies are comfortable."

I apply my pink, shiny lip gloss and tie my new bandana on, it matches my dress perfectly. I tie it over my hair instead of over my forehead like I usually did. I'm wearing a golden dress that reaches down to the floor. From the top to my waist the dress is covered in sparkly sequins. The rest of the dress is silky, I love how it flutters out a little when I spin around. A few sequins trickle down the dress to give it an extra sparkle.

"Ready to go?" Cana asks. I nod my head in confirmation and smile. We link arms and head out of the room.

The hall is full of students and teachers. Of course not everyone is in here. Some people are hanging outside, enjoying the cool night air. Most people are up dancing with their dates but those with no date just hang with their friends. I spot a few of my friends amongst the dancers.

Natsu and Lucy

Erza and Jellal

Elfman and Evergreen

Alzack and Bisca

Juvia and Gray are sitting together, Juvia is looking at him with hopeful eyes. Gray mentioned before that he didn't like dancing. I asked him why and all he said was 'Cancer', whatever that means…

"Oh you're so strong," Two girls hold Laxus's arms and squeeze at his muscles. He paid them no mind.

"Girls, remove your hands at once!" Freed orders but is completely ignored.

"Aw! Natsu stop stepping on my feet!" Lucy scolded Natsu.

"Sorry Luce," Natsu chuckled.

"I want to walk when we're done," Lucy laughed Natsu's poor dancing skills off. No matter how much he messes up Lucy always lets him off. Not without a good moan first though.

"About time Shrimp," I turn and notice Gajeel approaching me. I've never seen him with his hair tied back before nor have I seen him dressed so proper. He looks pretty good in that fancy get up. Pretty damn good.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," Cana releases my arm and gives me a good shove, making me stumble into Gajeel's body.

"C-Cana you don't have to… leave," She was gone before I even finished. I look up at Gajeel who had a grin on his face. "W-what?"

"You're looking fine Shrimp."

"Looking fine?" I giggle. I take his hand in mine and our fingers intertwine. "You're 'looking fine' too."

"I'm not good at giving out complements okay?" He grumbled and looked to the side. I find his grumpy face absolutely adorable. "So are we going to dance short stuff?"

"Are you going to ask me?"

A slight red tint added to his grumpy face. "Do you wanna dance?" He said rather quietly. He's such a stubborn child. Without a word I pulled him along to where everyone else was dancing. I move one of his hands to my hip and I keep a hold of his other. I place my free hand on his shoulder and we started to dance. We stepped side to side in beat to the slow, calming music. Once again he surprises me. He's a reasonably decent dancer. I'm glad I'm dancing with him and not the toe stomping Natsu. I rest my head on his chest.

"I told her."

"Hm?"

"My mother, she knows now. I told her that I'm attending the academy as a female student, I told her I wasn't happy and that I was tired of living in fear of disappointing her. I told her I was in love with you. I still live at home for now but she acts like I don't exist. My father and I found a place for me to stay and we'll be checking it out this weekend. He said he'll continue to support me until I finish here and get a job. My dad seems really happy for me, I just wish my mother could be happy with my choices too."

Gajeel stops causing me to look up at him in confusion. He stroked my cheeks with his gloved hands. "You can't make everyone happy Shrimp..." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "But you make me happy."

I felt so much joy, so much happiness well up inside of me that my heart could explode. How can something so simple make me feel so happy?

I grab his collar and pull him down. Our lips lock and his primal instincts kicked in. He explored my mouth hungrily, our tongues slide against each other. I grip onto his long black hair in attempt to keep him as close as I could. The familiar feeling of lust came over me. The feeling is almost natural to me when I'm with him. Now that I have Gajeel with me I expect to feel this feeling over and over again.

"Keep it clean guys…" Mirajane's voice made my mind come back from wherever it flew off to. Juvia, Natsu, Gray, Mirajane, Lucy and countless others were looking at us. Gajeel and I shared the same level of humiliation.

I completely forgot where we were!

Oh my god! How embarrassing!

* * *

This is technically the last chapter because the next one is after a 3 year gap and its mainly just lemon (I must improve do the lemon!)


	9. I love you

_Living as Leiko_

This is the last chapter! I want to thank everyone who has followed, reviewed and added my story to their favourites. I also want to those who have read my fanfic and enjoyed it.

Please leave a review; I'd love to hear your opinion on the fanfic as a whole (Both good and bad).

I hope you all enjoy ❤

* * *

 _I love you_

4 years later

Its dark out, must be getting close to 9:30, Levy was out much longer than she expected to be. She said that she'd be home at 8:00 at the latest. As soon as she opened the door to her apartment, guilt swelled up inside her. The lighting in the room was dim and the smell of scented candles filled the air. On the table in front of her sat a steak dinner for two, both meals untouched. In the middle of the table is a heart shaped glass bowl filled halfway with water. Floating on top of the water are white scented candles surrounded by red rose petals. Two small bouquets of red roses stood next to the bowl, one on each side. It wasn't their anniversary yet, that was in 4 months.

"Gajeel!" Levy called out to her husband, but got no rely. She hung up her coat and kicked off her heels. She noticed a piece of paper sitting on the kitchen counter, she wondered over to investigate. She turned the page around to reveal… nothing. It was blank. There was nothing on either side of the paper.

"You're late," Gajeel said stood directly behind her. Levy, who hadn't noticed his presence until that very moment, gasped and spun around. He was dressed up in a suit but his tie was loose and two buttons were left undone at the top. "Why are you so late?" His anger subsided and concern took over. "I was worried, I thought something happened to you."

"I had no idea I was going to come in so late, plus I didn't know that you were planning on doing anything," Levy had met up with Lucy and Juvia at the bridal shop, Juvia was getting married in two months and she wanted to pick out a dress.

"That's why people have phones, so they can communicate with one another."

Levy fell silent. She had a habit for forgetting her phone, she'd take it out her bag and then forget to put it back in again. She sighed and admitted her carelessness, "I'm sorry. You worked hard to surprise me and I ruined it," She looked off to the side, avoiding his eyes. She felt terrible. She felt the complete opposite of what he wanted her to feel. He wanted to make her feel special. That's why he tried so hard to surprise her. Gajeel knew he wasn't all that good at being romantic but the little display he set up made him really proud and excited. He couldn't wait to see Levy's reaction so he sat in his chair and awaited her arrival. He waited what seemed like forever . He got mad and he got scared, but the second she walked in he had never felt so relived.

He shortened the gap in-between them then took her hand and pressed it against his cheek.

"Don't be sorry, you didn't ruin anything. We both have the day off tomorrow so we'll do something then, we can even make dinner together," He kissed the palm of her hand.

"You know I can't cook, but I'll try my best," She smiled at him, eyes full of love.

She took a hold of his tie with her other hand and stoked it with her fingers, "You look nice. New suit?"

"Yeah, I wanted you to see me in it so I didn't bother getting changed," Gajeel pulled off his blazer and threw it on the counter. He rested his palms on the counter behind Levy, trapping her. They both smiled mischievously, reading each other's thoughts. She hoisted herself up onto the counter, wrapped his tie around her wrist and drew him closer so that he stood in-between her legs. "You're looking pretty good too shrimp."

Levy was wearing a black mini dress with white frills at the bottom and a black bandana with a white butterfly pin attached. It was simple yet sexy. She must have made all the men she walked past turn their heads, she was just too beautiful. If he ever caught another man looking at her he'd teach them a thing or two.

Their lips brushed up against each other, first it was an innocent peck on the lips but then a sudden burst of passion took over. Their lips lock and they start passionately kissing. She moaned into his mouth as his hands started to wonder around her body. She bit his bottom lip, gently tugging it between her teeth. He grabbed her ass and scooted her forward, grinding himself into her. She broke the kiss and pulled her dress up over her head to revel her light pink underwear. Gajeel latched onto her neck and began leaving red marks on her soft skin. He was driving her nuts with his tenderness. Her breath heavy, her heart racing, all of her nerves heighted making his touch feel all the more pleasurable. He kissed his way down her throat and teased her over her bra, sucking on the material where her sensitive buds lay under. He slipped his hands underneath and rolled her nipples between his fingers. Levy arched her back in response, her breathless moans made him want more. He continued on, kissing down her stomach. She lay back, propping herself up with her elbows. He swirls his tongue around her navel, she had a double piercing there. He liked running his tongue around the little metal studs. He pushed her flat against the counter and held onto her hips as he kissed her right inner thigh. He looked up at her and smiled.

"If we're not having dinner then I'll eat you instead," He kissed her inner thigh again, getting closer and closer to her covered sex. Electric rushed through her as his mouth tortured her over her panties. She wanted him to touch her directly but she felt paralysed under his touch, unable to say a word. Knowing what she wanted Gajeel slid her underwear to the side and stroked his tongue up her lips. He mouth started to ravish her, her cries of pleasure encouraged him further. He teased her clit as his figures slid in and out of her, getting coated in her juices. Levy gasped and gripped his hair. She couldn't take much more.

"Gajeel…" She called out to him. Gajeel pulled his figures out and cleaned them with his tongue.

Gajeel unbuttoned his trousers and ripped them off along with his boxers. He took a hold of her underwear and slipped them off.

"Open up Lev," Gajeel told her. Levy held her legs open with her hands, exposing herself fully to him.

"T-This pose is a little embarrassing," My face was red from all the heat, ecstasy and now embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed, you're beautiful," He caressed her left cheek lovingly, "Always beautiful. "

Levy smiled, her shyness forgotten.

He slapped his hard member against her quivering nether lips. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Ready?"

Levy nodded. He slowly pushed in his length. He pushed all the way inside her, jolts shot through him as she accepted his wide length. He thrusted in and out of her at steady rhythm. Levy released her legs and wrapped them around him, craving him more. Gajeel happily obliged and was soon thrusting harder. She rolled into him, increasing the pleasure for them both. She grabbed his tie again and pulled him down into a kiss, exploring each other's mouths for the thousandth time. Grunts and moans filled the apartment, she tightened up around him.

"Gajeel!" She screamed his name, he continued to pound inside of her as she reached her ultimate high. He held his breath and buried himself deep within her. Gajeel and Levy had already talked about having a baby. They wasn't _trying_ to have a baby, they just stopped trying _not_ to have a baby.

Levy sat up, pressed her chest against his and kissed his jaw line. He kissed her forehead and chuckled to himself.

"What you laughing at?" Levy asked with a confused yet happy expression.

"Nothing really," He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm just happy, that's all."


End file.
